Our Oath
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Many centuries ago, in another world, Dark and Krad were lovers, they made an oath to return each other's sides. The memories are erased, but their love still exists. The curse is weakening, thanks to Daisuke who is in love with a certain blue-haired boy with icy blue eyes. However, Niwa and Hikari are sworn enemy. Will love break the hatred? Or will the hatred break love?


**I truly am interested in and joined the SatoshixDaisuke ship. Also KradxDark ship too. *sheepishly* **

**Anyways! This is what I would think of what ifs.**

**It's gonna be epic! *excited***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace* :3**

**I do not own D.N. Angel. None. Nope. Nada. *sigh***

**Enjoy~ ;3**

* * *

_**The Year of Wrath Eclipse**_

_**Last Quarter of Moon**_

A late teen of a young man with long, violet hair, including bands that cover a small portion of the center of his face. His eyes are blazing purple, fair skin, and wears a black vest that shows off his slim and toned torsos, black trousers with silver ankles bands. Silver wrists bands, silver choker, and silver earrings. Large beautiful black feathered wings spread on his back until it folded neatly. His eyes stared at the red sunset lowered itself halfway across the desert land. Then his eyes lifted to the last quarter of a dark red moon. Then he heard the rustled and winds behind him, immediately knew the presence. _"The mortals are opening the door." _presence said, gravely.

A fairly tall and lean young man, with long blonde hair that reached to his hip-lengths, with long strand falling between his eyes. He has mysterious golden eyes that seem to have slit pupils, pale skin, and wears a white ankle-length coat with long golden trimmed with a smaller caplet that is clasped around his neck, white pants, golden tank top underneath the coat, white and gold diamonds feet jewelry as the illusion of 'shoes'. Golden cuffs with chains that attached his middle fingers, and one gold cross dangling earring on his left ear. Large beautiful white feathered wings folded smoothly once he lands on the cool sand.

The purple-haired teen turned around with disbelieved. _"Surely you are not talking about…" _he trailed off as his eyes widen in stunned when the blonde-hair man was serious. _"How? How do they know?! It supposedly stays hidden for eternally!"_

"_I am aware of that. However, it seems that mortal has found out the secrets of the Black Wings." _

"_That cannot be! If they truly success expose it… then…" _his purple eyes blurriest with tears as his teeth gritted. The white angel reached to the black angel's cheeks. He cupped it, lifted his head and gently wipes the tears away.

His stern golden eyes soften. _"There is nothing we can do now. It is too late." _He whispered softly.

"…_it is not fair… once they are open, our memories will vanish. And we will be enemy, once again." _He closed his sorrowful purple eyes. _"I can not bear the thought of fight against you, my angel." _He whispered sadly.

The white angel leaned forward to press his lips against the black angel's forehead. _"I know, my love. We just could not avoid our curse, it is fate, after all." _

"_Screw fate!" _the black angel snapped his eyes open with anger. _"Someday… somehow, I will find a way to get our memories to return and stay by your side! This, I promise!" _he vowed with determined.

The white angel's eyes soften with heartbreaking smiles appeared on his face. _"If you truly, find a way to return our love… no, our memories may be gone, but our heart, our love will never be forgotten. I, too, will find a way to bring it back and return to you, my love." _He vowed as well.

They both leaned closer and pressed their lips together with oath, love, longing, and determined. No matter how long, how many centuries, they will find a way to break the curse, return their memories, and be together.

They will find a way.

After all…

Love is a powerful tool.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Our Oath **

**Chapter One**

**"Warning of Birthday"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Centuries Later...**

**Location: Tokyo, Japan**

**Niwa Resident**

**Time: Morning of 6:35**

"Dai-chan! Get up or you'll be late for school!" a feminine voice of a mother called up from the first floor. In the bedroom, where the fourteen years old birthday boy groaned as he slowly waking up, drowsy. He sat up from his bed while rubbing his tired eyes. He blinked a few times to get rid of the blurry from his sights.

The young boy climbed out of the bed and stumbled across the bedroom and paused in front of the mirror. He blinks once again and saw himself in the reflection. Standing in 5'2'', red spiky hair, red eyes, and fair skin. He turned around, grabbed his school uniform and changed his clothes. After he finished it, he glanced at the mirror once again, this time more awake and dressed in his Azumano Middle School uniform. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face that he realized today is his birthday.

Niwa, Daisuke is now fourteen years and today, he will confess his feelings to a special person, he has been crushing on for a long time. Daisuke left his bedroom, descended the stairs and went to the kitchen happily. "Good morning!"

Daisuke's mother who has red shoulder-length straight hair, red eyes, and fair skin, just like her son. She wears a black tank top, dark blue ankle-skirt, and indoor slippers. Her name is Niwa, Emiko. She turned to her one and only son. "Good morning Dai-chan!" she hugged her son beaming. "Happy birthday!" she squealed excitedly.

The red-hair boy nearly got choked by his over-excited mother's hug. "Happy birthday." Another voice said as Emiko released Daisuke from her death hug and went back to finished cooking breakfast. Daisuke slumped his shoulders in relief and smiles at his grandfather. His grandfather has white spiky hair, white beard, and mustaches, and wears dark color yukata. His name is Niwa, Daiki.

"Thanks, grandpa." Daisuke said.

Emiko placed a plate of eggs, rice, and toast on the table. "Now, hurry and eat. You don't want to be late for school." The mother warned her son. Daisuke immediately obeyed his mother, he sat down and ate his breakfast. After that, he pecked his mother's cheek and waved at his grandfather. "Bye!" he quickly left the house and head to school.

.

* * *

.

**Location: Azumano Middle School**

**Time: Afternoon of 3:26**

Daisuke has been trying to find a way to give his love letter to his crush an entire day but couldn't do it. He has thought about the place in the shoe locker, but it was filled with a bunch of love letters. Daisuke wanted his crush to actually get his letter and read it. He sighed as he grabbed cleaning supplies from the closet. And now, his friend practically shoves the cleaning duty to him, again. The red-hair boy sighed once again. _'Why can't I just give my letter love to my crush? Today is my birthday, I should at least have a little bit of good luck.' _He sulked as he arrived at the Art Room.

He pushed the card key into the machine lock. However, it was rejected. "It won't open?" he noticed the comment on the machine. "Ah…" _'I got the wrong card…' _he slumped his shoulders as he felt frustrated tears coming. "Why is it always like this?!" he attempted to stop his tears with his sleeve. It was a very frustrating birthday for him since he couldn't find a time give a letter to his crush, his courage was lost, he tripped down the stairs, he forgot his homework, his friend shoves his cleaning duty on him, and now, he got the wrong card key.

Suddenly, a handkerchief appeared close to Daisuke's face. Daisuke blinked and turned, he was surprised to see his crush, standing in front of him. It's a young tall handsome boy with thin blue hair, dark icy blue eyes covered by a glasses, fair and pale skin, and wears Azumano uniform. His name is Hiwatari, Satoshi.

"E-eh?! Hi-hiwatari-kun?!" Daisuke blushed heavily when he finally found his crush as he accepted clumsily the handkerchief. He watched Satoshi glanced at the Art Room with locked. "Ah! So-sorry! I got the wrong key, here, let me open it!" Daisuke's heart was pounding as he observed the machine locked.

Satoshi glanced at Daisuke coolly. "Open it?" he watched Daisuke mumbling to himself as he figuring out the code.

After a few seconds, the machine unlocks and Daisuke opened the door with triumph. "It's opened!" he is proud of himself. Then he remembered his crush is behind him, he glanced over with curious. "Umm… why is Hiwatari-kun…here…" he blinked when he saw Satoshi writing something in his little notepad.

"I'm on clean-up duty." Satoshi answered simply.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Ah… I see…" he felt like an idiot for asking, then carefully, he observed his crush through his eyelashes. It has been months since he remembered when he first saw Satoshi, he clearly remembered that day when his feeling has changed.

**Flashback**

_Daisuke walked outside of the school building with lunch bento as he searched for his friends. He furrowed his eyebrows as he frowned deeply. "Where is he?" he mumbled with confused._

_Suddenly, soapy water soaked him from above. Daisuke blinked owlishly and noticed that he is completely wet. He glanced up and saw Risa with her couple of friends. They were laughing as Risa smiles sheepishly at Daisuke from the window. "Sorry, Niwa-kun!" she half-apologetic and half-giggled._

"_A-ah… i-its fine." Daisuke stuttered but loud enough for Risa and her friends to hear. Risa just half-smile then turned around and continued chatting her friends._

_Daisuke won't lie, but that action from the popular girl actually hurts him. He slumped his shoulders and stared disappointedly that his soaked uniform. He took off his jacket, attempted to wring the water out. Then, out of nowhere, a warm dry jacket covered his head. "E-eh?" he glanced up and saw Satoshi walked past by. _

_The red-hair boy realized that Satoshi gave up his jacket and hand to him. Slowly, his cheeks turn soft pink. 'Hiwatari-kun… is actually kind.' He mused._

_And that was when an affection seed planted in Daisuke's heart._

**End of Flashback**

'_Hiwatari, Satoshi… he may look and act like an ice prince, from what everyone said. But he is not such a cold person… deep down, he is kind.' _Daisuke mused with soft blushed. "Niwa-kun…" Daisuke nearly snapped his head to his crush. "You know how to open those kinds of locks…"

"Eh…ah!" Daisuke's eyes widen in shock. He wasn't supposed to unlock the locks easily since no normal kids can do things like this! He was told not to be seen doing this with his skills. "Ah… that…that's the… umm, the same! As… the one at home! So… I, you could say I am familiar with it…" he stuttered hard foolishly as his face turned red.

Satoshi glanced at the machine. "Debakku Compant's modified ZIG II." He turned to Daisuke emotionless. "The lock at your home is quite special."

Daisuke laughed awkwardly. _'What an unlucky day…' _he stuttered and stumbled then turned around and ran off down the hallway. Unaware that an envelope fell out of his pocket.

Satoshi blinked and glanced down at the white envelope. He went to it, bend down and picked up. His eyebrows raised. It's addressed to him from Niwa, Daisuke. He turned the envelope over, unsealed it, and pluck the letter from it. Satoshi unfolded it, and carefully read word to word on the letter. His icy blue eyes spark with mixed of surprised and confused.

After he re-read it once again, he glanced up at the empty hallway where the red-hair boy ran off. "Niwa-kun…" he whispered with slightly contemplative.

.

* * *

.

**Niwa Resident**

Daisuke walked past the gate of his home as he was sulking. When he went to the entrance door, he unlocked it with a house key and opened. "I'm ho-" the ground below him is gone, a hole that he fell but immediately grabbed the edge. He kicked backward and did backflip effortlessly and landed on the doorway.

The door shut behind him itself. He stared at the lasers across the hall as he sweats in weary. "Geez… can't there be a day where I can walk in peacefully?" he sighed loudly, he stood up, adjusted his pants and belt to tighten up. Making sure he is mentally and physically prepared for an act once again. He mentally countdown then jumped over the large hole.

He ran toward the lasers, dodge the reals one and went through the fakes one. He was mumbling as he examined the traps around his surroundings. And quickly ran off when the robots dogs are barking behind him. Then, finally, he reached the door that had a sign on top.

**Congratulations!  
You Made it to the Living-Room! **

Daisuke sweatdropped at it. He reached for the doorknob but paused as he suddenly felt scared. He is eyeing at the metal doorknob, he reached for his shoe, took off and allow his shoe to touch the doorknob. The electric static heard as his shoe was shocked. Then after his show got burnt. He opened the door as he made a tired expression. _'There really was electricity flowing there…' _

"I'm ho-"

Emiko hugged her son immediately with a proud face. "Welcome home, Dai-chan! You got full points again today! Mama is really happy!"

"Good job, Daisuke!" Daiki, the grandfather smiles proudly as well. "You are officially fourteen years old today. Up til today, you have successfully passed through all the training. We have nothing left to teach you – Hey! Daisuke! Where are you going! Listen to me til I'm finished –!" the grandfather noticed his grandson walked away, climbed up the stairs looking a rather upset moody.

"Sorry, grandpa." Daisuke glanced over his shoulder with a slightly disappointed face. "Today… I just don't feel like doing anything." He walked up until he was out of the sights.

Emiko and Daiki watched him in silence. "Father, our last preparation is done just in time." Emiko said to the elder man with a soft smile.

"Hai… perhaps now he inherits the Niwa family's will." Daiki sighed as he crossed his arms with understanding and sympathy eyes. Then his daughter hummed excitedly as she turned around when she told her father about to make preparation.

.

* * *

.

**Daisuke's Bedroom**

Daisuke closed the door behind him quietly. Then he heard a soft noise from his pet. Daisuke turned to his pet, With, the creamy-fur bunny with large ruby eyes. With cooed at his owner with excited and curious. The red-haired boy went to his pet, gently picked With up. "Sorry, With. I didn't bring you to school today."

With cooed as his tail wagged happily. Daisuke sat on the floor, leaned against his bed and With leaned against his owner's chest. Daisuke reaches for his pocket to grab a love letter but nothing. He went to check his other pockets but found empty. Daisuke frowned deeply with confused eyes. "That's odd, I could've sworn that I put it in my pockets.

After checking against, he slumped his shoulders with disappointed. "Now I lost my letter. This day is a huge disaster! I never got to confess my crush! It was supposedly an important today since it is my birthday…" he blurts out his feelings to his pet who is listening to him. Daisuke sighed softly, he gently pets With as his eyes glanced up at the full moon in the night sky.

An image of his crush that he took time to memorize.

_[Satoshi had his elbow placed on the desk, with his chin rested on his palm while his other hand turned the page from the book he is currently reading. His face was closed off, but his icy blue eyes have tiny sparks of interested when he silently reading a book.]_

It was truly intrigued for Daisuke when he watched his crush during lunch time a few months ago. Suddenly, his blood got hot, his cells were rushing, and his heart was beating so fast. Daisuke leaned forward in shocked as With ran off from him. _'My body… my body is burning!' _

_[Satoshi walked down the hallway as the sunlight shines through the windows. Reflecting on him, making his appearance somehow glow. He walks passing by two girls who are chatting, uninterested.]_

"_**Her…" **_

'_Who?' _Daisuke noticed an unfamiliar voice speak up inside his head.

_[The blue-haired boy turned around and into the classroom while two girls followed him in.]_

"_**Me…"**_

'_Like who?' _

In place of where Daisuke is, is another person with long purple-hair as the moonlight touch upon a mysterious familiar figure.

.

.

.

A loud shrieked filled with disbelieved, shocked, confused, and fear come from the Niwa house. "Mom! Mom, mom, mom!" Daisuke ran downstairs, stormed into the living room, showing distressed clearly on his face when it's not his face. "What happened to me?!"

Emiko blinked then placed her palms on her cheeks. "Aw, you're so handsome!"

"I'm not talking about that?!" Daisuke snapped at his mother with incredulity. "When I came to my senses, I was like this! How this happened, I just don't have any clue! My body grew all of a sudden! It's like I'm practically someone else!"

Daisuke's mother smiles softly. "Our family is this sort of, 'bloodline'. You've heard of him, haven't you? About the mysterious phantom thief, Dark." Daisuke stared at her in speechless. "Now it's your turn to carry on Dark's name. Daisuke…no… Dark. Ever since the Edo period, every generation of the Niwa family is a phantom thief, once fourteen years od age, all of the members would become an incredible phantom thief. This is the destiny of our family. Grandpa was Dark too." Emiko added the last part.

"I've heard of Dark, alright, but me being a thief?" Daisuke shook his head. "No way! A thief or not, turn me back to the way I was!"

Emiko frowned as her eyes sharpen with serious. "Daisuke, mommy has already sent out the notice. Tonight at eleven p.m., you will steal Saint Tears. There's no way you can back out from it now."

Daisuke suddenly remembered, his friend, Saehara did mention about tonight that something is going to happen. "How could this… there's no way I can do this…"

"Only you can do it!" Daiki said calmly.

Daisuke turned his attention to his grandfather who continued. "Beside you, there's no else that carries the Niwa family's blood. That's why we've trained you ever since you were little to become a phantom thief. All that was to prepare you for tonight! The key to reverse your transformation is in Saint Tears." He explained.

"So, if I bring the statue back. I'll turn back to normal?" Daisuke asked with hopeful.

Daiki and Emiko nodded their head. "That's right."

"Hmm, yes… With, come help him." Daiki mentions the extra information. "This little guy has been Dark's follower for every generation. He is Dark's partner. Only you can remove his seal. Put your hand on his head…"

"Like this?" Daisuke carefully touch With's heard, then suddenly, With transformed into a large black bird. He stared at With in amazed and gobsmacked.

"Dark's black wings… are this little guy's wings." Daiki added.

.

* * *

.

Daisuke flew through the night sky as he heard the tolling sound that announced the time. _'Eleven o'clock toll?! I'm going to be late…' _he glanced down at his appearance. He was forced to change his clothing because of his mother.

Finally, he arrived at the location where the Saint Tears treasure displayed. _'So, it's there? Saint Tears is inside… what's with this…. There are so many security guards…' _he mused with concerned as he spots many polices and securities. Not only that, he noticed a crowded, reporters and cameramen.

He was so nervous that he fell into the tree. He could hear the shouted and run from the distant. Right now, he is stuck in the tree, upside down, and With are cooed at Daisuke with a face. Daisuke glanced at his pet with a sheepishly smile. "I-I'm okay." Daisuke shifted around until he landed on his feet inside the branches. "Now the problem is how to get inside…hmm…" he observed his surroundings until he made a plan. "…maybe I could…"

Later, the policemen have blocked the entrances in formation in silent. Until the blackout appeared out of nowhere. "What the… what's going on?"

"A black out!"

"It's Dark's doing!"

"Saint Tears is stolen!"

"What?!"

"Damn it! He's done it! Chase after him!"

However, the problem is that there are so many policemen that are blocked the ways and tripped over. Inspector Saehara was frustrated that he snapped. "IDIOTS! Can't you run?!" he was furious and annoyed.

While it was chaos, Daisuke managed to sneak in, wearing a disguise as a policeman. _'I was lucky that I got in, no ordinary person could have done this…' _

"Set off the alarms for the moment!"

"Yes sir!" the policemen obeyed the order.

Then, Inspector Saehara turned around and saw a 'policeman'. "Hey! You! What are you doing?!"

Daisuke saluted the man. "Sir! Inspector Saehara! I will remain here to continue the guard!" he gave his false answered.

"Good! You stay there! I'm going to restore the security system! I'll return as soon as I activate the exterior system!"

"Yes sir!" he watched the inspector Saehara ran off until he was out of sights.

In a few minutes, Daisuke glanced around then took off his disguise. "Piece of cake, I could easily slip pass the security." He sighs in relief. Then he glanced at the lock from the machine. "Um… to crack the final lock… 'Voice', huh? Must be the museum's head's voice." He tests out in different tones and volumes in disguise voices.

"As I said, the defense security needs to be altered." Daisuke's heart beat as his eyes wide when he heard a familiar voice. "Oh well, I already knew you would do something like this… and I thought in my lifetime, I wouldn't be able to see you." Satoshi said with a cold smirked on his face.

Daisuke turned around in stunned. He was frozen, he couldn't believe that he is facing his crush. _'Wh-what is he doing here?! Why?! How?! I don't understand!"_

"_**Oi! Daisuke! Focus!" **_But it was futile for Daisuke and Dark decided to take over the control and pushed Daisuke in the back. Dark will handle this since he knew, Daisuke has a crush on the blue-haired boy.

Unaware, that the personality changed. Satoshi continued talking. "But being able to steal Saint Tears in such a short time really surprised me… no. Or this could also be a trick." Satoshi's eyes stared deeply at Dark, knowingly.

Dark smirked. "What do you think?"

"Of course, seeing doesn't mean believing…" unexpectedly, Satoshi tripped Dark and grabbed his wrist and slammed him against the ground. Satoshi immediately saddled the thief, trapped him underneath him. "I don't care about the art piece… my whole existence… is to capture you." His voice was so cold.

"_Hiwatari-kun… he's… different." _Daisuke stared at his crush with worried yet nervous. Dark noticed that the boy handcuffed him. He gritted his teeth and glared at the blue-haired boy.

"Besides that point, I have nothing left. I am the last remaining member of my family… I'll capture you and put an end to this."

"_No! I only need the art piece to reverse my transformation! I'm not a thief! I don't want Hiwatari-kun to hate me! Someone, please help me…please!" _

Suddenly, Daisuke unsealed the magic that pours through the body. Making Dark having more abilities as he smirks widely. _'Nice job Daisuke!' _Dark mentally praised his host. Now, he can fully control anything. "With! Come!" Dark ordered.

Satoshi turned back and saw two Dark in the room. "Now, which one is real?" Dark shown his smugness at Satoshi who glance at them both with thoughtful eyes. Then Dark immediately went straight to the object while other Dark steal glasses from Satoshi.

The blue-haired blinked as he was taken aback. Dark winked at the boy and jumped up as the other Dark transformed in a large black bird and captured the thief. Satoshi watched Dark escaped with a treasure, along with his glasses. Satoshi frowned in silent. _'It seems that this is going to be a long battle…' _he mused then reached for his pocket to take out an envelope. His icy blue eyes stared at it then a small smirk appeared on his face. "This is going to get interesting, indeed…"

.

.

.

Dark sat on the tall building as he observed around. "I think we're alright now."

"_No, it's not alright! I can't believe you stole Hiwatari-kun's glasses!" _Daisuke pulled his hair as his eyes are teary with frustration, confusion, and lost.

"Now, now…" Dark lifted up glasses with a smirked. "I'm sure he has extra. Besides, you got something from him, your crush." He said, teasing mood.

Daisuke blushed. _"S-shut up! Just! Turn me back to normal! Isn't that why we stole Saint Tears?!"_

"How would I know? Plus, who said I wanted to turn back?"

"_WHAT?!" _

Dark stood up, glanced over at his partner with an excited smile. "Right With? You agree with me too, huh?" then, a balcony door opened that caught Dark's attention. He saw a short-hair girl who stared up at him in surprised. They both stared at each other in silence until she screamed.

"AHHHHH! PERVERT!" Dark immediately flew away.

.

.

.

"Ow…ouch… ah…" Daisuke stared at himself in surprise and relief. He has landed in the river while With is tired as he was laying on the cold water. "I-I've changed back!" then he leaned back as he sticks his tongue out in exhaustion. _'…that girl… that was Harada-san's older sister, I think her name was Riku… also… Hiwatari-kun who tried to catch me… and I'm actually the great phantom thief, Dark… I just don't get any of this!' _

.

* * *

.

**Niwa Resident**

Finally, Daisuke returned home and gave the treasure to his mother who is beyond proud. "Ah! You really stole it and returned! That's my Dai-chan!" Emiko hugged her son happily.

Daiki cheered for his grandson. "That's the way to go!"

"I'm never, ever, going to do that again…" Daisuke mumbled as he felt frustrated tears coming out. "It's scary and hard…"

Emiko shook her head. "That's not possible."

"Eh?" Daisuke frowned at his mother in confusion.

The mother held up a picture of a girl that Daisuke thought he lost it a long time ago. "Because as long as you like Harada, Risa. You'll transform into Dark."

Daisuke blinked owlishly at his mother. "That's not possible."

Emiko and Daiki blinked at the red-haired boy. "What do you mean, Dai-chan?" the mother glanced at the photo of a pretty girl. "She is your first love since last year, right?"

"Well… yeah." Daisuke blushed in embarrasses as he couldn't believe that his mother knew this. "But… I don't have feelings for her anymore."

Daiki furrowed his eyebrows. "Didn't you confess your feelings and got reject though?"

"No." Daisuke shook his head. "I didn't get a chance to confess my feelings." He could not believe this, he is talking to his mother and his grandfather about his crush. Awkward.

The mother and grandfather glanced at each other with thinking faces. "It's one thing that fourteen years old's first love would reject him, and he became Dark… but…" Emiko frowned deeply.

"It seems that he can transform into Dark with a different approach." Daiki rubbed his beard with interested. "It seems there's no Holy Maidens this time. So, who did Dark react to? For him to transform back?" the elder man asked with curious.

Daisuke tilted his head. He remembered he saw her before he transforms back to himself. "I think, I think Dark likes Harada-san's older sister, Riku is her name." he explained.

"So, it's one of the Holy Maidens… then, who has captured your interested this time? How long?" Emiko asked with curious.

The red-haired boy blushed heavily. "…It's been a few months since I've like him, mama." He answers shyly as he glanced away.

Daiki and Emiko noticed the key word. The mother turned to her father as she mouthing the word, 'He'. Daiki just shrugged his shoulders, he doesn't care if his grandson turns out to be gay, he still loves and cares about him.

"Who is he?"

"….his name is Hiwatari, Satoshi-kun… and…" Daisuke's blushes calm down. "…he's at the museum, I think he's a detective or something. His job is to capture Dark." He explained, sadly.

Emiko gasped in horror. "He works for the polices?! That's no good, Dai-chan! Avoid him, don't get close to him! I forbid you to have feelings for him!" she immediately ordered her son for protection.

"What?! You can't do that!" Daisuke protected.

Emiko frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. "I don't care, Daisuke. I forbid you. Change your feelings back to Harada, Risa."

Daiki glanced at his daughter with disapproved eyes. Daisuke gritted his teeth as tears appeared. "I can't… I can't change my feelings! It's impossible!"

"It's not impossible, just ignore your feelings for that boy and focus on Harada-san instead."

Daisuke shook his head, he doesn't want to deal with this so he turned around and ran off to his bedroom. "Daisuke!" he ignored his mother and the adults heard the loud slammed door. Emiko sighed heavily as her shoulder slumped.

"…I cannot believe you told him such things, Emiko." Daiki was disappointed. "You should have known better than this. Feelings are sacred for Niwa boys, telling him to change his feelings, you basically accused him of having affection."

Emiko flinched. "But… but he works for the police! He will capture Dark once he learns that Dai-chan is Dark!" she explained with worried.

Daiki closed his eyes. "You've forgotten something important, Emiko. Not only Holy Maidens exist true for Dark and his host. But, there's also Divine Baron, which is very rare for Niwa. Your son is happened to have interested in a Divine Baron as Dark happened to be interested in one of the Holy Maidens. Without his Divine Baron, he won't be able to transform Dark. Especially if his feeling changes, it won't be a while for Dark to arrive. Why can't you accept that? Does it truly matter that your son is in love with a boy, a boy who just happened to work for the police and his mission is to capture Dark?" he eyeing at his daughter. "It seems that I have to remind you, your son and the boy- I believe he said his name was Hiwatari-san, are between Daisuke and Hiwatari-san. Hiwatari-san and Dark, are between him and Dark. Never interfere. Otherwise, there will be chaos and complex." He warned her then walked away, to head back in his bedroom to sleep.

The mother stared at the ground in silence. _'Oh… Kosuke-koi, it seems that our son's life is going to be very challenging… and is it wrong of me that I want to protect Dai-chan from his Divine Baron?' _she runs her fingers through her hair with a weary expression.

Will she stay in the background, and watch her son struggle or will she interfere and protect him?


End file.
